El Guardian
by Kail-san
Summary: Historia que trata, sobre una antigua tradicion de prontera en que la familia real escoje a otra familia para servir y protejer a los soberanos. Mas adelante daré mas detalles de la trama
1. Chapter 1

_**El Guardián**_

_**Capitulo 1: El Nuevo Guardián**_

Un paladín caminaba seguido de un espadachin, dentro de uno de los corredores del inmenso palacio de prontera, entraron en una de las salas y se encontraron con el mismisimo rey quien estaba hablando con sus dos consejeros, un sabio y un sacerdote, el monarca al ver el paladín y el espadachin se acercaban hizo señas a sus sirvientes para que se fueran.

-Saludos mi señor-dijo el paladín arrodillandose delante de su señor, lo mismo hizo el espadachin-este es el muchacho del que te hablé, mi hijo Kyle-el chico bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo

-levantate Kyle Trinham, quiero ver tu rostro-dijo el rey, y asi lo hizo. El pequeño tenia cabello rubio atado con una trenza y sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico, el monarca sonrió complacido y mirando al padre del chico le dijo:

-estás seguro de que es capaz de asegurar la proteccion de mi hija?-preguntó el rey

-dejaría en sus manos hasta mi propia vida si es necesario mi señor-dijo el paladin sonriendo orgulloso

-bien-y chasqueando los dedos dos sirvientes se acercaron y les dijo:-quiero que traigan a mi hija en este instante...-y minutos despues los sirvientes aparecieron llevando a una niña de mas o menos la misma edad que Kyle y tambien era rubia pero tenía ojos verde jade

-me mandaste a llamar padre?-preguntó la peuqeña

-si hija, quiero que conozcas al paladin Nash Trinham y a su hijo Kyle

-es un honor conocerla majestad-dijo Nash y mirando a su hijo le hizo una seña y el chico hizo una reverencia más rojo que un tomate y la pequeña sonrió, el rey mirando a su hija le dijo:

-escucha bien Arys, este muchacho será tu guardian de ahora en adelante, quiero que te portes bien con él

-si papá

-y tú Kyle, serviras a la princesa y acatarás todas sus ordenes. Entendise bien hijo mío?

-si padre-dijo el muchacho

-bien ahora que esta todo resuelto puedes ir a jugar...-y Aerys se marchó seguida por Kyle

A todo esto, ustedes se preguntaran ¿que demonios es un guardían? y yo les explico, la familia real escogío hace muchos años a la familia Trinham, una familia de plebeyos con un linaje real muy antiguo que había quedado en el olvido, como sus guardianes. Nash Trinham tuvo la obligación de proteger rey desde que nació y ahora que nacio la princesa,heredera al trono, era el turno de Kyle protegerla hasta que llegara a hacer su parte en este mundo y así de generación en generación, pero bueno dejemonos de palabrería y sigamos con la historia.

Pasaron 6 años desde aquel entonces, ocurrieron muchas cosas durante ese tiempo, la familia de Kyle, sus hermanos mayores y sus padres (el era el menor) debíaron partir hacia Morroc, alli los monstruos de las priamides y especialmente de la esfinge decidieron invadir la ciudad asi que Kyle quedo solo a cargo de la protección del Rey, la Reina y la princesa Aerys.

* * *

Kyle estaba sentado en la hierba, suspiró y comenzó a contar-tres, dos, uno-y la princesa de la nada saltó de detras de un arbusto y el espadachin se agachó y la chica siguio de largo y rodó por el suelo, el chico se levantó y la miró 

-me escuchaste?-preguntó Aerys  
-por supuesto, su respiracion se oye como a tres kilometros de distancia...-no seas tan duro conmigo!-le dijo la chica-además deja de ser tan formal, que hay confianza!-decia acercandole el rostros (demasiado cerca para el gusto de Kyle)-Si quiere convertirse en caballero, deberá hacer algo mejor que eso-decía el chico mirandola con desaprobacion, aprovechando el cambio de tema para alejarse  
-mira quien habla...el espadachin perfecto ¬¬-dijo la princesa  
-por lo menos puedo matar un lunatic-  
-yo tambien puedo!  
-intentalo!  
-ahora veras- y furiosa la chica buscó un lunatic y encontró uno  
-mira bien!-le decía la chica a su guardian  
-estoy en eso-decía el chico sonriendo burlonamente

La princesa comenzó a golpear con su daga al lunatic, el pequeño conejito esquivaba todos los ataques por muy poco Kyle reia, la chica se sonrojaba cada vez mas y cuando el animal salió corriendo la princesa salió tras el.

-Princesa espere!  
-verás como le gano a este animal!

Y corrieron, Kyle detras de Aerys hasta que esta se perdió.

-Princesa espere por favor! Donde estas! Aerys!-la llamaba, pero no había respuesta  
-Aquí estas! Preparate!-dijo Aerys viendo al lunatic, pero este le sacó la lengua y emitió un gritito y al cabo de unos minutos un eclipse salio de la nada  
-Princesa!-seguia llamando Kyle y vio como venía corriendo- que pasa la asustó el lunatic?-y la chica siguió de largo y el joven vió al eclipse que la perseguia y desenvainó su espada y le dió un golpe seco al enorme animal azul y cayó al suelo  
-está...?  
-no, lo golpee con lo ancho de la espada no con el filo, está inconciente. Antes que nada dejame ver esa herida que tienes ahi- dijo mirandole la lastimadura que le había dejado el golpe del eclipse y de haber corrido entre las ramas.  
-sabes sanar heridas?-dijo la princesa mirandolo  
-con esto puedo curar cualquier cosa-dijo enseñandole un broche-observa, "Sanar!"-y la herida se fue cerrando  
-vaya! utilizaste la carta de una vitata  
-asi es, la familia Trinham tiene un montón de tesoros guardados y cuando se fueron me dejaron este..., de que te ries?-dijo el chico mirandola seriamente  
-de que me acabas de hablar de una forma diferente a la de todos los días-dijo la chica  
-sabes mejor que vayamos volviendo, su majestad se preocupara si no regresamos pronto-dijo el chico volviendo a cambiar de tema, la princesa asintió y se levantó pero le dolía mucho, la herida no habia cicatrizado del todo  
-sube a mi espalda entonces-dijo Kyle mirando a otro lado evitando sonrojarse y mientras Kyle caminaba en direccion a Prontera  
-sabes? no quiero ser un caballero-le dijo la princesa a su guardían  
-por que no princesa?  
-me gustaría ser una cazadora  
-pero...-  
-"va contra las leyes de mi padre" ya lo sé, quiere que sea un caballero para comandar sus ejercitos y dirija el reino con un puño de hierro como hace él, pero no piensa en mi, no le gusta la idea que yo sea arquera y mucho menos cazadora  
-princesa...  
-pero no quiero esa vida, no me gusta. Quiero saber que es estar en un bosque y no estar rodeada de piedras  
-de eso ya me había percatado  
-que dices?  
-si, los caballeros no tienen gran agilidad en un bosque, cuando intentó abalanzarse sobre mí pude eludir el ataque por muy poco,porque me fue dificil detectarla  
-pero dijiste que...-comenzó a decir pero luego callo  
-tambien está muy bien familiarizada con su entorno y esas son habilidades de un cazador  
-pero mi padre no quiere entender...y si me escapo?  
-estas loca, no lo voy a permitir! bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que escape, la familia de su majestad me designó a mi para protegerla  
-pero, esto es lo que de verdad quisiste o tu padre decidió por ti?  
-...  
-comprendes por que quiero huir?  
-no se lo permitire, yo mismo la entrenaré asi no tendrá que escaparse  
-pero que sucederá y si nos descubren?  
-eso nunca sucederá...te lo prometo

* * *

yupiii historia nueva! dejen reviews! me sirven para mejorarla  



	2. Traición y deseos cumplidos

_**Capitulo 2: Traición y deseos cumplidos**_

ZUUUM! Una flecha silbó impactando en un blanco, que Kyle había armado para que la princesa practicara.

-Buen tiro pero debes mejorar tu concentracion, eso te servirá para mejorar tu velocidad de disparo, debes estar muy concentrada para encontrar la velocidad adecuada  
-entiendo...-dijo Aerys  
-no te preocupes...no nos encontraran aqui  
-pero te estas arriesgando mucho!

Estas discusiones siempre tenian lugar todos los dias del entrenamiento, Kyle la llevaba al calabozo perdido al norte de Prontera a cazar y a practicar puntería, todo esto a expensas del padre de la princesa el rey, para que pueda cumplir su sueño de ser una hábil arquera.

-deja de discutir ese tema y concentrate en la practica-dijo Kyle  
-esta bien...  
-en serio no te preocupes todo estara bien-agregó Kyle al ver que la chica se veia mas preocupada-será mejor que nos vayamos, el atardecer se aproxima hace ya muchas horas que llevas practicando-  
-si-dijo Aerys y escondió todas sus cosas bajo un gran roble y los cubrió con una manta de hojas

Al regresar al castillo, Kyle fue llamado por parte del rey para asistir a la cena real ya que era el cumpleaños de la princesa Aerys y ella quería que estuviera presente, Kyle preparó su mejor uniforme e hizo lo posible para peinarse ya que estaba un poco desaliñado despues de salir del bosque aunque sentía un mal presentimiento algo no andaba muy bien y que algo malo sucedería y esperaba equivocarse y bajó al gran comedor. Cuando entró la sala estaba llena de seda, vestidos de gala por todas partes, buscó la mesa de los reyes para ocupar su puesto como guardian, encontró las dos grandes sillas e la mesa en el centro de la sala y alli se quedó parado como una estatua, parado entre las sillas mirando como sus majestades recibían a los invitados y cuando el rey dio media vuelta vio al joven espadachin rigido como una tabla en su puesto sin mover un músculo y se acercó a èl

-joven guardían Kyle Trinham  
-si señor?  
-que se supone que haces aqui?  
-estoy en mi puesto señor, he ordenado la maxima seguridad en el castillo, nadie entra o sale sin que yo me entere señor  
-muy bien muchach, ya te pareces cada dia más a tu padre, pero no vine por esta conversacion simplemente...  
-señor?  
-mi hija Aerys la que te ordené que protegieras, te ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños...  
-y aqui estoy señor  
-...como uno de sus invitados si mal no recuerdo  
-no comprendo lo que quiere decir señor  
-lo que quiero decir, Guardian, es que te quites ese uniforme y te nos unas  
-señor! yo sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa! soy un plebeyo, no puedo permitirme tal lujo, además no tengo ropa de gala como sus invitados, opacaría su grandeza haciendo pensar a sus invitados que deja entrar a cualquier sucio pleneyo mi señor  
-muchacho, tu eres más especial de lo que piensas..-y chasqueo los dedos-que me traigan al sastre real!  
-pero mi señor...  
-sin peros! es una orden de tu rey  
-si señor-dijo Kyle mientras los 4 sastres del rey se lo llevaban a tomarle medidas y a hacer le un traje.

Al cabo de una hora y media Kyle reapareció pero esta vez muy cambiado, esta vez llevaba un traje tornasolado (verde y negro es dificil de describir) con una capa del mismo color y llegaba hasta el suelo y en su cadera un cinto plateado donde reposaba una haeddongum (asi se escribe no? O.o)

-jaja exelente aspecto! ahora no opacaras el honor de nadie-dijo el rey riendo  
-muchas gracias su majestad-dijo Kyle arrodillandose frente a su rey  
-no es nada muchacho puedes conservarlo si quieres, con esto solo puedo cubrir la decima parte de mi deuda con tu padre

Pero no pudieron seguir charlando, todo se escureció, las velas se apagaron y un az de luz saliendo de la nada iluminaba una escalera, de ahi descendia la princesa Aerys, (no tengo idea de la ropa femenina, disculpenme pero me ayudaría si se la imaginaran a Eowyn (del señor de los anillos: las dos torres) vestida de gala), y el cabello suelto. Kyle la miraba a la joven sorprendido pero es presentimiento de antes lo seguía molestando. Cuando llegó junto a sus padres, los hechiceros volvieron a encender las velas con su magia elemental.

-Aqui entre todos los presentes, les agradezco mucho por venir-decía el rey-es un honor para mi ver cuanta gente vino de muy lejos para acompañar a mi hija en su dia...-y mirando a su pequeña hija le besó la frente-feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña...- y la princesa abrazó a su padre y a la reina mientras que todos los invitados aplaudian y ovacionaban a la familñia real, despues de eso todos se sentaron y los sirvientes se lucieron con los platos mas deliciosos mientras los bardos tocaban y las bailarinas danzaban felices por el cumpleaños de la princesa, los reyes y sus invitados comían. Cuando acabaron de comer los bardos siguieron tocando y los el rey y la reina abrieron el baile bailando junto con su hija y luego se les unió el resto de los invitados, menos Kyle que los miraba sentado en una silla, la princesa lo vió y fue corriendo a buscarlo lo tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-ven vamos a bailar!  
-p-pero no se...  
-no importa ya aprenderas ven!-y de la mano de la princesa Kyle se metio en la muchedumbre que bailaba y se deivertía, cuando la musica se detuvo, todos aplaudia a los bardos y a la bailarinas meintras que estos hacian reverencias y agradecian los aplausos, pero de repente en el centro de la mesa surgió una luz verde oscura y un paladin con armadura negra surgió de entre esa extraña luz.

-Padre!-dijo el muchacho sorprendido pero el paladín se inmutó y desenvainando su espada se dirigió hacia el rey  
-Rey Tristan XIII, debes morir!-y se abalnzo sobre el rey pero Kyle desenvainó su espada y bloqueo el golpe de su supuesto padre  
-Que demonios te sucede Nash? Te has vuelto loco?-preguntó el rey  
-no.. es solamente que mi señor me ha ordenado eliminarte, y luego clavando su espada en el suelo se abrieron tres portales y surgieron criaturas provenientes de la esfinge y de las piramides que atacaron a los invitados, los guardias del rey intervinieron en la pelea  
-Saca a mi hija de aqui!  
-No lo dejaré a usted mi señor!  
-ES UNA HORDEN KYLE TRINHAM SACALA DE AQUI!-le gritó el rey, Kyle juntando fuerzas para abandonar a su rey tomo a la chica por la cintura y se la llevó por un pasadizo donde había un peco-peco esperando, el muchacho le pidio que subiera, pero Aerys no quiría abandonar a su padre.  
-escuchame por favor, yo buscaré a tu padre y te alcanzaré, corre!  
-pero..-antes de que Aerys pudiera decir algo Kyle le dio un golpe al peco-peco y el animal salió como una bala del castillo y se perdió en la oscuridad y marchó directo hacia Geffen...

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW! 

raven: no te preocupes,estoy trabajando en el capi siguiente de la otra histora pero ta dificil u.u


	3. Comienza el Viaje

_**Capitulo 3: Comienza el Viaje**_

El peco-peco corría rapidamente, el carruaje se agitaba cuando pasaron por el bosque pero no hubo problemas, al amanecer llegaron a Geffen a lo lejos se veía la torre como una aguja en el medio de la ciudad, los guardias detuvieron el carruaje y encontraron a la princesa dormida dentro junto con su guardián.

-Es la hija del señor de Prontera Tristan XII!!  
-pero que hace aqui?  
-No lo sé pero será mejor que la llevemos ante nuestro señor

Y asi lo hicieron, llevaron al chico y a la chica ante la presencia del jefe del Consejo de Magos, Hechiceros y Sabios y señor de Geffen, el hermano del Rey de Prontera, Thalos.

-Mi señor este carruaje llegó desde Prontera-dijo uno de los guardias, llevaban a este plebeyo y a la princesa Aerys, la hija de su hermano, vuestra sobrina!  
-Como?! Aerys? Que sucedió? Explicate bien soldado

Y el guardia le contó la historia

-Ah! Este debe ser el supuesto guardian de la niña-dijo señalando al chico que todavía dormía-despertadlo!  
-Pero mi señor..  
-Ya!

Los guardias sacudieron al chico bruscamente hasta despertarlo.

-Que sucedió? donde estoy?-dijo el chico sobresaltado  
-Estas en presencia del Señor de Geffen-dijo uno de los guardias  
-Como?  
-Estas a salvo chico, ahora dime que fue lo que sucedió...-dijo Thalos

El Rey Thalos estaba sentado en su trono y Kyle estaba arrodillado frente a él, todavía llevaba el atuendo que el Rey Tristan le había dado para poder participar en el cumpleaños de la princesa

-Guardian! Fracasaste en tu mision de proteger a mi hermano, a su esposa y a mi sobrina y por ello estan muertos ahora y mi sobrina no podrá volver a recordar a sus padres-Mi señor...-Intentó explicar el joven  
-SILENCIO!!

La colera del rey era comprensible... el chico aún no se podía perdonar lo ocurrido en su corazón no podía explicarle al rey todo lo sucedido, la aparición improvista de su padre y por qué esgrimía una de las espadas de la oscuridad... Thalos se levanto de su trono y Kyle cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, sería ejecutado por su incompetencia y por no haber cumplido su deber

-Por la autoridad que poseo te relevo del cargo de Guardian de mi sobrina porque veo que eres un inútil...  
-Mi señor, puedo verla? puedo ver a la princesa?  
-Ni en sueños, partiras al exilio ahora mismo y si te atreves a regresar serás ejecutado de inmediato quedé claro?  
-Pero...  
-Guardias llevenselo!-dijo el rey cortante

Los guardias sacaron al muchacho a la rastra del palacio y de la ciudad, no puso ninguna resistencia pero pudo ver a la princesa que miraba extrañada desde una ventana, el brillo que tenía en los ojos había desaparecido, con todas mis fuerzas estiré un brazo y la llamó como si hubiera lanzado un último aliento antes de morir en la oscuridad de la noche bajo la atenta mirada de la luna.

* * *

-AERYS! 

Kyle se despertó de un salto, su rostro estaba empapado de sudor. Las pesadillas se repetían a menudo a pesar de que ya habían pasado 6 años desde que partió al exilio. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cara, tomó un cubo con agua y se lavó la cara. Miró a su alrededor, su armadura, su escudo y su espada reposaban en la pared, buscó en su bolsa de viaje una pipa, le puso algo de tabaco y la encendió abrió la ventana y se quedó contemplando el paisaje. Pasaron 6 años desde que Kyle fue exiliado y llegó a Payon en busca de alojamiento, ahora para comer solo trabajaba como un mercenario cumpliendo ordenes de duques y señores de menor rango, a pesar de su vergüenza debía hacerlo... debía mantenerse vivo y listo por si la princesa Aerys venía

-Hoy vendrá, estoy seguro... luego de 6 años de espera estoy seguro que vendrá-murmuró para sus adentros luego crear otro anillo con el humo de su pipa

Luego de varios minutos el sol apareció en el horizonte y con sus primeros rayos abrazó cálidamente las copas de los arboles y las casas de la ciudad de Payon..

* * *

Un joven mago de cabello negro azabache y ojos rojos color sangre cruzaron el vestíbulo y el gran salon, llegó a una gran puerta y golpeó

-Aerys, Aerys.¿Estas despierta?-El muchacho golpeó de nuevo- Vamos levantate. El Rey quiere verte, acuerdate que hoy nos vamos hacia Payon- y perdiendo la paciencia dijo- Voy a entrar!- Entró y vió que Aerys aun dormia placidamente- ¿Como es que puedes dormir en un día tan importante como este? -

De un tirón corrió las cortinas y los rayos del sol entraron en la habitacion. Aerys se levantó de mala gana soltando un enorme bostezo

-Si sigues abriendo la boca asi nos comeras a todos-dijo el chico sarcasticamente y la princesa le arrojó una almohada y se frotó los ojos  
-Buenos dias Kalec, otra vez tuve otro de esos sueños extraños- dijo con voz soñolienta  
-Nada de sueños. El rey quiere verte antes que nos vayamos a Payon- Dijo cortante y salió de la habitacion a toda prisa

Rapidamente fue hasta el salon del trono real donde alli esperaba el rey Thalos, quien meditaba seriamente sobre su trono plateado, a su lado descansaba una espada de empuñadura dorada y sobre su cabeza una corona de plata adornada con 7 estrellas grabadas en ella, el muchacho. hizo una reverencia y dijo

-Majestad ya e despertado a la princesa Aerys y ya esta en camino. -  
-Muchas gracias Kalec, normalmente enviaria a uno de mis sirvientes, pero Aerys no se levantaria tan rapido  
-Majestad usted sabe que nunca lo defraudare. -  
-Gracias Kalec, pudes irte- dijo el rey haciendo un gesto con la mano  
-Sr. ya se que esto no me incumbe pero...lo noto preocupado¿ Que sucede ?. - El rey miró profundamente al muchacho y sonrió  
-No es nada de importancia, es solo algo del pasado-  
-Bueno como dicen, pasado pisado- El rey sonrio, pero tenia un brillo de tristeza en los ojos el joven hizo otra reverencia y se retiró  
-Si... pasado pisado...-dijo el rey pensativo èl no era el unico que se había percatado de la preocupación del rey pero no se atrevía a hablar con nadie del asunto y mucho menos con Aerys, el rey pensaba que era lo mejor para ella y al mismo tiempo pensaba que le estaba haciendo un mal irreversible...  
-Padre!-Una voz femenina interrumpió la meditacion del rey y ante él se presento una joven de cabellos dorados algo despeinados y de ojos color verde jade-Buenos dias padre  
-Buenos dias pequeña, parece que Kalec es mas persistente de lo que esperaba  
-Si, lo es ¬¬ -Dijo con enojo fingido y ambos nos hechamos a reir  
-Bien hija, sabes por qué te he mandado a llamar?-La chica negó con la cabeza-Es que hoy es el día en el que emprendes tu gran viaje!

-Es cierto-dijo la niña sorprendida abriendo sus ojos como platos-Ay niña! Parecía ayer cuando con tu madre te enseñabamos a caminar y mirate ahora! Toda una dama! La envidia entre las doncellas del castillo debe ser muy grande-dijo Thalos haciendo que la joven se ponga roja-Bueno, vayamos al punto, hoy partiras en direccion a Payon para comenzar con tu entrenamiento como arquera, conseguí que una de las grandes cazadoras del gremio te entrene pero no debes ir y venir con tu verdadero nombre...  
-Por qué es eso padre?  
-Porque no quiero que le pase nada a mi hija u.u Viajarás bajo el nombre de... mmm Idrial y hasta que no sea el momento preciso no reveles tu verdadero nombre podría resultar peligroso-le dijo el monarca a la princesa con seriedad, esta se limitó a asentir con la cabeza  
-Bien! Ve y prepara tus cosas partiras hoy junto con Kalec y su hermano, ellos se ofrecieron amablemente a acompañarte y no pude decir que no  
-Gracias-dijo la niña sonriendo y abrazó a su padre con fuerza, no quería irse y dejar solo a su querido padre... pero debía hacerlo así se convertiría en lo que siempre había deseado ser...

* * *

No muy lejos de alli en Prontera se había levantado una gran oscuridad, la ciudad estuvo asi desde la muerte del Rey, oscura y fría como el nuevo monarca que se había sentado en su trono...nubes negras se arremolinaban endima del castillo de Prontera ocultando el sol a los aterrados ciudadanos de la ciudad, una leve llovisna acentuaba el aspecto lugubre que presentaba la otrora...poderosa y bella nacion.Las personas que aún habitaban el lugar en secreto se lamentaban de la perdida de su rey...y solo a fuerza de sangre y dolor pudieron creer que fuese Nash, el mejor de los paladines del rey, el que llevara a cabo la traicion...en estos momentos la ciudad...era la avanzada de las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro, minotauros, zombis, sierpes, orcos, trolles y numerosos asesinos...todos ellos al mando de Nash Trinham. 

Se encontraba acomodado en su trono, colgando de este su espada Helgrind envuelta en un aura de odio y sangre, el blanco cabello que caía en sus poderosos hombros mientras su mirada se posaba en una joven de fría belleza

-Isis al parecer Izlude ha ofrecido mas resistencias de lo esperado...eso puede retrasar nuestros planes...-se levanta, toma la espada y se acerca a Isis- Ya es hora

La espada es sacada de su funda...Nash se acerca a un gigantesco espejo..adornado con extraños caracteres que aornaba el salon del trono...la hoja de la espada atraviesa el cristal...el cual comienza a transformarse dejando paso a un salon mucho mas vasto...Nash e Isis ataviesan el espejo...el cual retorna a su forma original...el salon adornado con terrorificas columnas dende se podia aprecia muestra de las torturas mas barbaras y sanguinarias era apenas iluminada por una decena de antorchas...en medio de esta un gran trono hecho de huesos era el asiento de una figura siniestra. Una corona de hierro y huesos adornaba una cabeza apenas visible donde unos fulgurantes ojos rojos observaban a los recien llegados

-Bienvenido...Rey de la Prontera e Isis Vionart-dijo la voz, una voz tan fría que podía helar la sangre de cualquier ser humano o criatura- bienvenidos a Glast Heim...

La joven sonrió levemente e inclinó su cabeza en señal de reverencia

-Mi señor, esperamos órdenes suyas.

El Señor oscuro la miró con complacencia y asintió. Ella estaba al mando de su régimen de arqueros, dispuesta a lo que fuera por obedecerle. Él le daba seguridad y poder, lo que le garantizaba una buena estadía de su lado

-Hasta el momento está todo en orden, mi señor, no ha habido grandes noticias desde el otro lado  
-Ya ha comenzado el ataque?-pregunto con su voz fría  
-Si ya ha comenzado aunque al parecer la resistencia ha sido tenaz lo que nos ha demorado  
-Nash encargate de eso debemos mantener los ojos de Thalos puestos en la amenazas que representas- luego se volvió hacia Isis- La red de espias ha informado que la princesa Aerys ira a Payon pronto para iniciarse como arquera en estos dias en Payon se celebrara un concurso de arquería,Isis ve a Payon y elimina a Aeris esta sera una buena oportunidad de enemistar a Thalos con Payon y sera el momento de que ataquemos con mayor fuerza  
-Entiendo, se hará como usted diga.

Dio media vuelta para salir pero antes el Señor Oscuro continuó

-Seguramente querrán que su protección sea máxima, lo más seguro es que vaya camuflada o le cambien el nombre. Averigua también eso, no des puntadas sin hilo.  
-Claro, mi señor... no fallaré, se lo aseguro...

Nash vio como Isis se retiraba se inclino ante el señor oscuro con la intension de seguir los mismos pasos de Isis cuando el Señor Oscuro lo detuvo

-Nash que sabes de tu hijo??-Estas palabras lo estremecieron-Aunque ya me haz probado tu lealtad...tendras que eliminar a tu hijo..el puede convertirse en una gran amenaza  
-no se preocupe mi hijo morira...

Nash salio del recinto atravezando el portal una figura habia esperado que Nash saliera y se acerco al señor oscuro este se volvio a la figura

-Mantenlo vigilado, no quiero que mis planes se hechen a perder...

* * *

Es un milagro!!! Estoy de vuelta!! y definitivamente despierto y listo para mas capis y reviews - como no tengo nada que responder solo ponía esto lamento muchisimo haber dejado la historia, subiré otro capi pronto! (espero la semana que viene -)

Salu2!!


	4. La Princesa y el Mercenario

_**Capitulo 4: La princesa y el mercenario**_

Cuando Aerys salio de la sala del Trono Real, nos dirijimos hacia la habitacion de esta ultima. Aerys empezo a revolver para buscar las ultimas cosas para el viaje y Kalec empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitacion.

-Puedes dejar de dar vueltas un minutos Kalec, con solo mirarte me mareas.-dijo la princesa, mientras sacaba unas cosas de su cajó y las metía en su mochila

- No pudo parar, por fin podremos salir de la ciudad!-exclamó Kalec emocionado

-¿Y? -preguntó Aerys-la verdad no le veo lo emocionante -.-

-Nunca te imaginaste que habia mas alla de los muros de Geffen?-Aerys negaró con la cabeza -Bueno, desde que estoy aqui, sueño con poder salir y ver que hay mas alla.-

-Y por que nunca saliste por tu cuenta?-preguntó Aerys

-Estuve demasiado tiempo con mi aprendizaje como Sabio y luego llegaste tu y el Rey me dijo... - Pero calló de repente

-Que te dijo mi padre ?- Dijo Aerys, dejando sus cosas a un lado-

-Yo...esto...dije Rey?..quise decir .. Cuando llegaste tu ambos nos hicimos tan buenos amigos que me fue imposible irme y dejarte aqui-

-Si...creo- Dijo Aerys con cara de desconfianza. -

-Bueno Aerys, termina de hacer lo que estabas haciendo y vamonos. Mientras mas rapido mejor- Dijo Kalec dirijiendose hacia la ventana y contempló los bellos jardines del palacio. Un poco mas y habria revelado lo que el Rey le habia pedido.

--------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

El rey lo habia llamado. No era muy comun que el Rey llamara a alguien del pueblo. Al llegar donde este, hizo una reverencia y se quedó asi hasta que el habló

-Kalec, te he llamado porque quiero que me hagas un favor enorme-

-Estoy a su entera disposicion Su Majestad-

-Quiero que cuides a mi hija Aerys-

- Perdone Sr. por mi ignoracia, pero no tenia nocion que usted tenia una hija-

-No te preocupes ella se fue a un...viaje de estudio. Por eso muy pocas personas lo saben-

- Muy bien Su Majestad, cuidare de ella como si fuera mi hermana. -

-Me han dicho que tiene poderes estupendos, por eso quiero que te encarges de esta tarea de tal importancia. -

-Me siento alagado, mi señor-luego quedó todo en un incómodo silencio hasta que el mago se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Cuando conocere a su hija ? -

-En la tarde-

-Muy bien Su Majestad. Aqui estare. - Hizo otra reverencia y se marchó

----------------------------FLASHBACK END----------------------------

-Oye Kalec! Deja de soñar despierto-Aerys le dio una leve sacudida-estas bien?

-Si, si es solo que me quedé pensando una cosa, estas lista Aerys?

-Sip!

-Bien entonces... vamos!

Al rato la princesa fue a avisar a su padre, y éste le besó la frente y salieron del castillo, allí los habitantes de la ciudad le regalaron deliciosas frutas y los armeros hicieron un hermoso regalo a cada uno. Para Aerys un hermoso arco tallado a mano y un carcaj lleno de flechas de plata y para Kalec un nuevo baculo que amplificaría sus habilidades magicas, se dirigieron a las puertas de la ciudad y las cruzaron...

-La verdad que la gente de Geffen es muy amable verdad?

-Si! Mira que darnos todo esto...-dijo Aerys hechandole un vistazo al arco

-Por el momento deberías guardarlo, solo por el momento podrás utilizar la daga...

La princesa volvío a examinar el arco por un momento

-Sabes... este arco me resulta familiar, estoy segura de que lo usé antes

-De veras? Es extraño... yo no recuerdo haberte visto nunca utilizarlo

-Si es verdad... es extraño...-se encogió de hombros y lo colgó en su hombro junto con el carcaj -El armero dijo que un joven lo había dejado allí hace seis años

-Seguro que fue un arquero que decidió ser bard y se dedicó a usar algun instrumento musical-dijo Kalec sin darle mucha importancia

-No, no fue un arquero según el armero dijo que fué un espadachin

El estomago del mago dió un vuelco

-Bah! no hay de que preocuparse seguro que como no podía usarlo lo vendió, el armero decidió conservarlo y le pareció un regalo conveniente

-Si verdad?-dijo la chica sonriendole y Kalec suspiró aliviado

Caminaron durante muchas horas, durante el viaje se detuvieron y Kalec ayudó a la princesa Aerys en su entrenamiento, debido a la inseguridad en los alrededores de Prontera se desviaron hacia Morroc, donde descansaron, compraron algunos viveres y retomaron la marcha, al cabo de tres dias y a la mañana del cuarto llegaron a los lindes del bosque de Payon.

-Vaya... si que es grande!-dijo Aerys con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Según tengo entendido es uno de los bosques mas frondosos de todo Rune Midgard

Entraron en él, el ambiente era un poco mas fresco y humedo algunas plantas conservaban el rocío de aquella mañana, algunos Willows pasaron por delante de ellos sin prestarles la menor atención también habia muchos tipos de insectos, como los Horns y ChonChons, se entretuvieron un rato y se detuvieron para almorzar al atardecer llegaron a la ciudad de Payon.

-Te dije que tomaramos el camino de la derecha-dijo Kalec con los ojos semi-cerrados del cansancio- por suerte esas cosas eran debiles contra el fuego...

-Bah! No te quejes tanto sirvió como entrenamiento-dijo la princesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Claro! Tu lo unico que hacias era correr despavorida en todas direcciones mientras que yo hacía todo el trabajo. Ven, vamos a buscar una posada para descansar, estoy agotado, conozco un buen lugar...

Encontraron una posada con un gran letrero que decía: Albergue "El Bardo Desafinado"

-"El bardo desafinado"?-dijo la princesa releyendo la inscripcion

-Aja, un amigo me conto de otro albergue que se llama "El Asesino Arrepentido"-dijo riendose, abrió la puerta y entraron, el tendero los saludó con una gran sonrisa

-Bienvenidos al "Bardo Desafinado" en que puede ayudaros el humilde posadero Mantecona?

-Buscamos comida y alojamiento por una noche-dijo la princesa

-Pues vinieron al lugar indicado, podrían decirme vuestros nombres?

-...

-Si no me los dicen no podré registraros en el albergue

-Mi nombre es Idrial y el es mi primo Kael-dijo la princesa

El señor Mantecona anotó los dos nombres en una pequeña libretita, luego busco en su bolsillo una llave y se la entregó a Kalec

-Son 3000 Zenys-dijo Mantecona, Aerys tomó de una bolsita un puñado de monedas y se las entregó al posadero, este con una sonrisa tomó el dinero y lo guardo en una bolsita-sentaos en una mesa pronto os traeré vuestra comida

Aerys y Kalec se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada de las demas personas, la identidad de Aerys debía permanecer oculta. Kalec miró a su alrededor, toda la gente parecía ocupada en sus cosas pero sentió un escalofrío, tenia la sensacion de que era observado, disimuladamente miró hacia atras y notó a una figura alta, que lo observaba sentado en frente de la chimenea, no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba cubierto por una capucha, fumaba una pipa y no les quitaba los ojos ni por un segundo. Durante unos incomodos minutos el señor Mantecona apareció con dos platos de carne y papas asadas y una botella de jugo de manzana

-Disculpadme la espera, hemos estado muy atareados ultimamente...

-Quien es el hombre que está sentado junto a la chimenea?-preguntó Kalec sin rodeos, señalandole con la cabeza al encapuchado, el señor Mantecona se volteo por un segundo y le respondió

-Es un mercenario, maese Kael... fué un paladin durante los dias del rey Tristan pero como usted debe saber la orden fué destruida y ellos se dispersaron... muy poco se sabe de ellos ahora, algunos trabajan para el rey oscuro, hay otros que intentan volver a construir la orden de Prontera y existen unos pocos que se convirtieron en mercenarios le recomiendo que tenga mucho cuidado con ellos

El paladin solo se limitaba a observarlos profundamente a pesar de que sus ojos no eran visibles Kalec podía notar que su mirada estaba fija en él y en la princesa. Por otro lado Aerys no se encontraba del todo bien, ella se había percatado de que ese personaje la observaba desde que entraron, sentia que queria salir, que quería dejar ese lugar lo mas rapido posible... que quiería desaparecer de allí a toda costa

-Ae...Idrial estas bien?-pregunto Kalec pero Aerys no escuchó sonido alguno miró sus manos y estas estaban titilando era como si REALMENTE estuviera a punto de desaparecer

-No me siento bien... ayudame Kalec

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica desapareció, se sintió un ruido sordo y Kalec se levanto de golpe

-Ae...!!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra un brazo lo rodeo y le tapo la boca, el paladín se había levantado de su lugar y se había quitado la capa, con ella cubrió a Aerys y subió a grandes trancos las escaleras hacia las habitaciones los arrojó dentro, levantó a la princesa aun envuelta en su capa y, sin prestarle atencion a las quejas de Kalec, la acostó en la cama.

-Intenta controlarla-le dijo el desconocido

-Que?-dijo Kalec incredulo

-Haz-que-vuelva-a-ser-visible comprendes?

-Y como quieres que lo haga?

-Tu sabras eres un mago, usa esa cabeza

Salió de la habitacion como una exhalacion y fue a hablar directo al posadero

-Mantecona escuchame bien, los dos chicos jamás pasaron por aqui quedó claro?

-Si señor, aunque puede que mi memoria falle

-No te hagas el vivo conmigo Mantecona...

Buscó un puñado de zenys y se los entrego al posadero

-Considerelos borrados señor, pero voy a necesitar la llave de la habitacion para no levantar sospecha alguna

-Aqui está, ahora actúa natural y que no oiga rumores de este..."incidente" porque serás el primero en "desaparecer" quedé claro?

-Cristalino

-Asi me gusta

El paladin dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitacion donde estaban Kalec y Aerys

-Algun resultado?

-No...lo unico que pude hacer es que se durmiera pero no puedo volver a hacerla visible-dijo Kalec suspirando-como lo ha hecho? Nunca la vi usar este poder antes...

-Yo sí...-dijo mientras arrojaba otro leño a la chimenea, se sentaba en la silla frente a esta y encendía su pipa-cuando era niña desobedeció a su padre una vez luego de haberlo hecho se sintió muy mal y quedó asi por tres dias, escondida en el armario de su habitacion y encima se había hecho invisible por alguna razon yo era el unico que sabia que estaba alli...

Kalec se levantó de un salto

-Eso quiere decir que tu eres...!!

-Si... mi nombre es Kyle Trinham y fuí el Guardian de la princesa Aerys...


End file.
